I Should've Kissed You
by bykari
Summary: Zayn and Kimberly have been best friends since their whole life. What happens when they meet up after a few months they haven't seen each other? one-shot


**Here's a one-shot for my sister, Kimberly :D It's a Zayn x Kimberly aka Zim :P Love the song I Should've Kissed You :D enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kimberly's POV<em>**

**_I walked down to the park, waiting for my best friend, Zayn. We haven't seen each other since prom, that incedent that ruined it all. I sighed as I put my music louder, not able to hear anything. I felt a tap on my shoulder, making me jump a little. I turned around, catching brown eyes staring down at me. I smiled a little, trying not to lock eyes with him, I looked down._**

**_I felt his cold fingers under my chin, making me face him. "What's wrong Kim? You haven't been answering my texts, or calls. Did I do something wrong?" He said, with sadness in his eyes. "No! You didn't do anything wrong, I promise. It's just of what happened in prom." I said. It looked like he wanted me to go on, he still didn't catch on. _**

**_"Well, when we were dancing in the last song, we almost-" "Kissed." He finished my sentence. I nodded. He sighed, as he ran his fingers through his hair. I waited a few seconds, not getting a word from him, I started to walk away. I felt hopeless, he probably didn't like me like that. "Kimberly, wait!" he screamed. I stopped, and turned around to face him. _**

**_Within' a blink, I felt soft lips on my own. I was pretty shocked, but started to kiss back. After a few seconds passed, we seperated. My eyes were still closed, I started to realize that this isn't a dream. "Look, it wasn't you at prom, it was me. It would've taken a heartbeat to kiss, but I didn't realize these feelings I had for you, until I left you home." He said, looking down. _**

**_Now it was my turn to make him face me. I crashed my lips to his, feeling that spark of light. Not the best way to describe it, but it felt so right. We seperated once again, he smiled. "You're are forgiven." I smiled, with my arms still wrapped around his neck. "Kimberly, will you go out with me?" he stood there, like I was about to reject. "Are you kidding me? Hell yes!" I laughed. He chuckled and hugged me. _**

**_"Now let's go to my place?" He asked. "Sure." I replied. We walked to his house, not too far from the park. We invited ourselfs in his home, holding hands. His mom came out of nowhere. "Ohmygosh! Finally! I've been waiting for this moment since you guys were in middle school!" she screamed with joy. I smiled at Zayn, he looked down at me making a weird face. "Well mum, we're going to my room if you don't mind." Zayn said to his mum, making his way upstairs._**

**_"That's alright, just be safe." replied Mrs. Malik, winking at Zayn. He rolled his eyes, still making his way up. We got to his room, being same ole Zayn, his room was a mess. Not that I minded really, got used to it over the years. I sat on his bed, examining his room, like if it was foreign._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>A few moments later I logged into his lap top then twitter. I went through most of his mentions, mocking some of them. <em>**

**_I went through his mentions, like always did before we stopped talking. "Let's do a live stream, to announce the great news to my fans." He said out of the blue, smiling. "What if they hate me." I frowned. "Oh Kim, stop being so negative! You're amazing, and beautiful. They'll love you, as much as me." He said, with a goofy smile. I just realized what he said..'They'll love you, as much as ME'. "Uh, okay then. If you say so." I giggled. "Okay let me tweet the Directioners." he said, typing his fingers away._**

**_"Okay we'll be live in 5 minutes. Oh look already people are viewing." He smiled. "OMG. ZAYN YOU'RE AMAZAYN. I LOVE YOU!" I screamed, making fun of one of the fans. He chuckled, and kissed my cheek. He started the live stream, getting me nervous. 20,456 views already. "Hey guys! Welcome to my live stream, featuring my girlfriend Kimberly." He happily said. I started to read the comments._**

**_Some were so horrible, and some were quite nice. 'ZaynstersLover: OMG, she is so ugly. Why are you going out with that hideous girl? You can do better Zayn.' that one broke my heart. Zayn saw me look down. "So, I know some of you guys won't accept that I'm dating this beautiful girl, but can you guys accept the fact that I love her, and I'll always will. One day I'm going to marry her and have beautiful children. Thank you guys." He said, smiling at the camera, then at me._**

**_'LarryCatLove: Don't listen to those haters, you guys are so adorable together, and especially you Kim. You're beautiful, and I really hope you guys live happily ever after.' I got quite teary from that message. "Thank you LarryCatLove, that really means a lot. And thank you to the others with the nice comments." I smiled at the camera. There were more nice comments than mean ones. I smiled at Zayn, kissing him there in front of the camera._**

**_"Okay guys, let's play Q&A it can involve me and Kim." Zayn said._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aye! finally finished, lol. Took about 2 hours, wow that's what I get for being distracted xD Well please review! means a lot. :D xx<em>**


End file.
